The Kidnapping of Bobby Pendragon
by FireKisses
Summary: Bobby Pendragon is kidnapped by a group of slightly insane teens. Will he be able to escape them? What if he doesn't want to leave at all? BPxOC Warning: sense of humor required in order to read. :D
1. Alex

**what would happen if we kidnapped bobby pendragon?**

**a/n: here's a list of my friends who will be in this:**

**Taylor**

**Alex (short for alexandra)**

**Lyn**

**Rob**

**Tom**

**Right, this is just a way to kill boredom so don't take it too seriously...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Alex POV:

Here I sit, eating pizza at the food court in the mall with my friends when Lyn shouted at the top of her lungs, "BOBBY PENDRAGON!!" and then faints.

"Oh great. There she goes!" I said.

"I guess so. Ya think that's really Pendragon over there?" Taylor said as she pointed towards the brown haired teen eating a Happy Meal.

"Idk," I said, "Does Lyn have a picture of him in her bag?" Taylor went to check, and sure enough she found 3 and a half pictures.

"Well it looks a lot like him. I'll go ask him." She got up and walked towards his table, "Hey! Are you by any chance Bobby Pendragon?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?"

Taylor smiles evily and walks back to the table. "It's him."

"Sweeeet!" We started laughing about him eating a _Happy Meal _when Tom suggested,

"Why don't we kidnap him!?"

"That's not very nice." Taylor started

"Let's do it!!" I said, ignoring her. "I'll get the duct-tape!"

Just then Lyn woke up, "WHAT?! WE ARE NOT KIDNAPPING BOBBY!" she screams... which of course earned us a few weird looks from other shoppers.

"Shhh," Rob said, "Do you want Bobby to hear us?!"

"Uh..." I said, "I think it's a little too late for that." As I pointed to Bobby running away.

"AFTER HIM!!" Tom yells as we all sprint after Bobby.

"But guys!" Lyn yells, but its too late. We're already running after the poor kid.

Bobby is a fast runner, I'll give him that, but he's out numbered 4-1. (I didn't count Lyn cause was against the whole "Let's kidnap Bobby" thing.) Pretty soon we're back in Taylor's car with Bobby duct-tapped to a booster seat.

"What do you people want from me?!" Bobby screamed.

"I'm the one asking the questions around here!" I say sliding sunglasses over my eyes. "So you claim that you're _Bobby Pendragon_, right?"

"Because I am!!" He screams in aggravation.

"PROVE IT!" I said, pretending to write in a notebook, for special effects.

"uh... my mom says I am!" he said smiling.

"Good enough for me!" Rob says, as Taylor slaps his arm.

"I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry Bobby!" Lyn says, " My friends are deranged."

I then whisper to Taylor "Wanna see a magic trick?"

Taylor rolls her eyes and replies, "You know she's talking about you when she mentions deranged friends."

"So? How do _you _know that?" I shot back, "Nevermind, don't answer that."

"As you can see," Lyn says (interupting our incredibly intelligent converstion in the process) "They are clearly out of their minds."

"Right... uh... could you get me out of the booster seat now?"

"No!" I scream, "You might run away!"

"Gee, thanks."

"Sooo..." Taylor says, "Do you like spoons?"

"Actually I'm more of a fork person myself," Bobby replies.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, "Bobby rhyms with hobby! Kewl!" Every single person in the car rolled their eyes, even if some of them look dorky when they do that.

"No duh!" Taylor exclaims as she whacks me on the head. ouch.

"So, uh, where are you taking me?" Bobby asks.

"TO THE BATCAVE! NANANANANANANANANANANANANA! BAT MAN!!" Taylor and I sing the batman theme song at the same time. (we're not the best singers so everyone was withering in pain by the end of the song)

"MY EARS! THEY BURN!!" Tom yells as Taylor hits him playfully.

"God help me," Bobby says as we all grin evilly at him.


	2. Taylor

**A/n: Well, you can tell we're REALLY bored by now. So here comes chapter number two!! YAY! (bobby smells weird) **

Taylor's POV

"Uh, guys?" I ask, "Where _are _we going?"

"How about my house?" Tom offers.

" 'kay," I say, "Wait... won't your parents be concerned when we come into your house with a hostage?"

"Nope, they're out of town."

"Alrighty then. Tom's house it is."

So we pulled up to Tom's house and pulled Bobby out of the car (he was beginning to understand that we weren't all that scary after all and was playing along) "NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!"

"Uh, we already did..." Rob said as Tom opened the door.

"Whoa!" says Alex as she looks at the wall with loads of nerf guns on it. "Everybody grab one! I call the big red one!"

"You mean the Triple Action 500 EG? That's _mine_!!" Tom whines.

"So? Who cares!" she says as she picks up the gun and turns around to find me glaring at her.

"Alex..." I start but then notice a blue nerf gun, "I CALL THE BLUE ONE!" I scream as I snatch it off the wall.

"But that's my other favorite... nevermind..." Tom trails off as we all grab nerf guns.

"So, Bobby, do everything we say, or suffer the consequences!" Alex says as she fires her nerf gun right at his eye.

"OWWW! MY EYE! I'M BLIND!!" Bobby yells as he clutches his eye.

"Dude..." I say, "They're styrofoam."

"Shut up," Bobby says, "Styrofoam can be very painful!"

"Suck it up you big baby!" Alex says.

"Don't be mean to him!! That's not nice!!" Lyn says grabbing an ice pack, handing it to Bobby.

"_Lammmmmme!_" I say, "You definately don't give hostages ice packs!"

"Well I do!" Lyn says, putting her hands on her hips. Alex sprints foward and duct-tapes Lyn's mouth shut and hands.

"That oughta do it!" Alex said as I sighed.

"So what now?" I ask.

"Well..." Tom says as he grins evilly, "There's only one thing we really can do... NERF GUN WAR!!"

"But wait! I don't have a gun!!" Bobby yells as styrofoam tubes fly past him.

"MAN DOWN!!" somebody yells.

"I guess you better run then, Bobby," I said as I fired styrofoam darts of doom at him.

You know how people say its all fun and games until somebody gets hurt? Totally wrong. By the end of the Nerf gun war we were all sore from styrofoam pellets raining down us, but dang was it fun.

"I definately won that war," I say.

"Did not! I won! I kicked your butt and you know it! Hey, where's _Baby _Pendragon?" Alex says.

"Wasn't he with Lyn?" says Tom. "Lyn? Where are you?" No response came.

"Lyn?" I call out, " LYYYYYYYYYYYYN?! Where the heck are you?!"

"Wherever she is, she's not here." Rob says sighing.

"Thanks for that observation, Captain Obvious," I say.

"THE HOSTAGE IS GONE!! AND HE TOOK POOR POOR LYN WITH HIM!! Who knows what evil could come to Bobby!" Alex screams.

"Come on guys," Tom says, "Let's find Lyn and Bobby.

"Could we eat first? I'm kinda hungry." Alex says. Everybody, including myself, stares at her. "I guess not."

"Wait... that depends..." I say as I turn to Tom and ask seriously, "Do you have gold fish?"

"Uh. yeah?"

"Then let's eat."

"I LOVE gold fish!! Do you have cookies too? Iabsolutalylovecookiessomuchyaknow,theyarelikegiftsfromthegods!! So is chocolate!!" Alex says rapidly.

"Right..." Tom says, "So we have two objectives #1: eat gold fish. #2: find our lost friend and hostage."

"Glad we have our priority's straight."

"WAIT!" Alex screams, "Do NOT, I mean DO NOT!! forget the cookies!"

"I wonder what Bobby and Lyn are up to?" Rob asks.

"Who knows... LET'S EAT!" Alex exclaims.

Now don't get me wrong... I'm worried about Lyn and all... but gold fish are just _soooooo_ good!

**a/n: for any of you weirdos out there who thought we were talking about real fish. we werent. we're referring to the cheddery goodness of Gold Fish crackers!!**


	3. Lyn

**a/n: yo yo yo! Dis iz chapta 3! (like, duh!) so.. yeah... hope that you liked the last chaptas and... continue to, uh, read on? yeah! i'll stop talking. **

**Lyn's POV**

Right, so while everyone's having their all out nerf war im sitting there with tape over my mouth and hands.

great.

just great.

I mean who doesn't enjoy being bound together with tape by your slighty insane friend?

That was sarcasm by the way.

So here I am trying to avoid fire ( it's kinda hard to pick up a nerf gun when you can't use your hands).

Oh and did I mention we kidnapped someone? yeah... long story.

Speaking of which there he goes. Alex is firing like there's no tomorrow at him while he runs for his life. Ouch... she just got him...

Well I guess I better go help him out... Not that a person who has no control of there arms is much help, but oh well.

Anyway, enough about what they're doing, let's get back to _my _problem here: being bound with duct tape while my insane friends shoot stuff at me. I can only imagine what would happen if Alex found me. shudders

On the other hand Alex _did_ find Bobby and it's not looking too good for him. Wait... she stoped firing at him and is now having a shoot off with Taylor. Run Bobby! RUN!

Of course with duct tape over my mouth it sounded more like: Mun fobbi! MUN!

HEY! I think he's coming over here!!

"Hi Lyn," he says as he pulls the tape off my mouth. You don't know how good it felt to be able to talk!

"Thanks sooo much! QUICK! DUCK!!" I scream as Tom fires his Bazooka Nerf Gun at Bobby. We dove behind a couch by the door. We look at each other and automatically know what the next plan is going to be: get the heck out of here!

We crawl over to the door and open it, luckily nobody heard us (they are too preoccupied with shooting each other's brains out). Once we were outside Bobby sighed in relief.

"WE'RE OUT!!" He yelled. He must really be glad to get away from the insane people I call "friends".

I looked around for any possible place to hide. My friends will find out sooner or later that I'm not there, and I don't plan on going back now. Then I remembered the park by Tom's house! It's the perfect place to hide.

"Hey, there's a park nearby where they probably won't be able to find us," I suggest to him as he smiles back.

"Great," He says, "Let's go."

"Kay! Follow me!" I say as I start running towards the park. We finally get to the park and just in time. I'm exhausted from running so fast.

"So," Bobby says awkwardly, "Do you have any idea why your friends wanted kidnap me?"

"Boredom," I reply simply, "Boredom + insane people trouble."

"Your friends kidnap people when they're bored?!" he yells.

"Well it sounds bad when you say it like that..." I trail off.

"Well kidnapping people is definately not going to earn anyone "the citizen of the year award" He replies.

"I do agree with that, but still. The worst thing that they have ever done to anybody would probably be... hmm," I say while thinking, "making somebody nearly deaf. It's all the screaming that they do! Sometimes drive _me _insane!"

"I can imagine," Bobby says as he chuckles, "Are they all actually crazy?"

"No," I say defensively, "They all just have short attention spanes and are... _creative_... yeah lets go with that."

"Right." Then the next awkward silence began. We just sat there on the park bench staring out into the sky.

"OMG!" I yell, "That cloud looks like a _cloud_! What are the odds of that?"

Bobby laughs softly as he turns towards me, "_Sooo_, Do you come here often?"

"Yes," I laugh, "I make sure to always remember to take the people my friends kidnap to the park everyday." And when Bobby gave me a look I added, "That was a joke. SEE? HAHAHAHA!"

"Ha ha?" He says as I give him a small shove.

"Was my joke really that lame?" I ask.

"No," He whispers, "It was great. Just like you." I smiled sweetly and then I knew that I was blushing madly. He leans in and kisses me full on the lips. It was a magical moment for me! I felt like I was flying!! But we pulled apart quickly as Alex came running up to us.

"OH MY GOD!!" She screams, "BOBBY AND LYN SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes... uh... I forgot!! BUT YOU KISSED LYN!! weird."

Bobby smirked at her and kisses me again.

"I GOTTA TELL TAYLOR... AND TOM... OH! AND ROB... AND MY CAT... OH! AND DON'T FORGET CHINA, JAPAN, EUROPE , ASIA... THE _WORLD!!_" She says throwing her hands in the air.

I give Alex one of my "I hope you die in a freak shopping cart accidnet" glares which is totally wasted on Alex because she wasn't looking.

"Hey Taylor!" She yells, "Come over here! I found Lyn and Bobby! And guess what happened!"

I groan. They weren't going to let me live this down.

**a/n: yeah... **


End file.
